


Switch

by Naaklasolus



Series: What If? [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyswap, Force Shenanigans, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: This is why we don't leave artifacts laying around.





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that OutcastTrip1995 shared with me a few months back, finally had an idea on what to do with it ^^

Jax Vizsla dropped his head into his hands, rubbing at his face wearily as he listened to Bardan crash into something. “Stop it.” Jax growled out as he looked towards the three young Mandalorians who were watching the whole thing, two of which were muttering back and forth to each other, narrowing his -- Bardan’s -- eyes at them as he noticed the holorecorder. “And shut that damn thing off.”.

“But Grandpa or Tal will probably know what’s going on with you two.” Xan pointed out as she beamed at him. Why couldn’t it be Fenn? At least his lies were believeable, and he was already out of his rebellious stage.

“Xanata, just shut it off.” Skirata says as he walked over to the baby Jedi to drag the man over to the couch that Jax was seated on, which caused the girl to just give him a look but comply none the less right as Walon and Mij entered the room, discussing something in regards to leaving Fenn and Shysa alone together.

“Okay, what happened?” Mij asks as he eyed them both with wary hazel-green eyes. 

“Skirata’s hellion decided to leave that artifact thing in a room where everybody has access to it.” Jax answered as he eyed the device on the coffee table as if it were some evil spawn of one of the nine hells of Corellia. “It started to glow when the Jedi and I entered the room. Next thing I know, I’m thirty years younger, my sight’s completely back and Skirata’s calling me Bard’ika.”.

“While I’m the exact opposite.” Bardan pipes up as he settled down beside the old Mandalorian who patted his shoulder in sympathy. Yeah, the migraines could be a real nighmare sometimes. “I think I’m starting to understand the attitude now.”.

“Heads up!” Jax caught his helmet as his daughter tossed it to him then offered to the young Jedi. 

“Put this on. I have it calibrated to help ease migraines and be able to preform without the hindering of my blind side.”.

The kid complied to that. “Thanks.”.

“Thank Rav, it was her idea.” And it was weird speaking with a Coruscanti-accented voice that was far more smooth and chipper then his own gruff and sardonic Concordian accent. “Now, would somebody care to explain what the hell happened?”.

“It’s a Sith artifact.” Bardan says quietly as he raised his head to look at Jax. “It should only affect Force-sensitives or, sometimes, those from a bloodline strong in the Force.”.

Jax rubbed his face again, this time in exasperation. He could only guess that this was related to the blood relation to Tarre then, especially if the artifact was connected to Revan. Those Revan artifacts always went haywire near him.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Additional Notes: 
> 
> \- Just testing an idea out.


End file.
